Tired
by bluerosety
Summary: Kai is tired, but there's a party goin on. So he...


**Brt: **Thank-you all for reading and reviewing my stories! I appreciate it a lot. :)

**Warnings:** KaTy and mild HiroBrookly. :)

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade and it's characters do not belong to me. However this story is mine. Enjoy!

* * *

He was able to hear them laughing and talking, in lamer terms, having _fun_. Why was the great Kai Hiwatari not joining them? Simple, he was tired, no, _dead_ tired. The Bladebreaker had won a small charity tournament and Ray -whom Kai made a mental note to kill- had suggested having a _small_ celebration party. Which included _all _of the bladers, he was tired because he had battle Tyson, Mr. D. thought it would more exciting to do so that way, and had battle with all his strength.

He also guessed, no, _knew_ that Tyson was tired too, but what he had heard from all the yelling was that he was unable to go to his room, because Max, whom was still full of energy, had locked the door to his room. Where the hell did the blond got all his energy from was a mystery to him.

Kai turned his attention to the clock and saw its neon numbers display '1:34 am' he growled and felt a headache starting to form.

'_Fuck, why don't they leave already?'_ he heard a crash and assumed that Mr. D. would have to pay for a piece of furniture. Couldn't they see… actually that was impossible since there was a damn wall to block their way, but still, couldn't they _tell_ he was tired! Announcing it hadn't helped it either.

Kai blinked, had he just thought something funny? He decided that not enough sleep was bad for you, _very_ bad. In any case, he seemed to think more often or to just space-out, in both occasions Tyson had noticed and asked him if something was wrong.

He remembered one particular memory when he and the rest of the team had being practicing, he and Tyson had just finish their battle, and now it was Ray vs. Max, Kenny was collecting their data. Kai had gone and had seated himself under a tree that had the most shade, Tyson followed him, and sat besides his captain.

"So, Kai, how did I do?" his question -to Kai- seemed too cheerful and full of life. Damn, and it was only noon.

"You're improving… but not by a lot." He added the last part to see if Tyson would get mad and leave him alone, but he surprised him by smiling wider.

"Has the great Hiwatari finally complimented me?" he asked him and Kai glared at him but said nothing.

"Oh, come on Kai, I was only joking, besides I _know_ you mean it!" can his smile any wider? Kai wondered staring at his teammate, whom had his eyes closed and seemed to be falling asleep. He stared at him for a while and thought.

_How can an angelic-looking person, whom looks so shy and calm, be an annoying-loud-mouth boy?_ He stopped and recalled his previous thought, where in the hell had the '_angelic-looking' _came from? He couldn't be attracted to his friend! Could he?

Sure, Tyson was good looking, you could even say he was attractive, and he had a cheerful personality, and was funny, though he wasn't too smart, he did gained points for being wise on friendship things. The two-tone teen leaned heavily on the trees trunk and thought more about Tyson. He was damn good in making people feel guilty after they had done something they knew it was wrong. He should know, after all, he had first-hand experiences.

Kai had being so deep in thought that he didn't hear the others calling to him about getting some lunch until _he_ snapped him out of it.

"Kai, are you OK?" he immediately opened his eyes and he found himself looking into brown eyes filled with worry, he could feel the other's warm breath and for a moment he thought that his heart had skipped a beat and felt heat on his cheeks, he sure was thankful for his face paint or for sure he wouldn't live knowing that Tyson, of all people, had seen him blush. To Kai, it seemed that time had stopped and lady-luck was playing a cruel joke on him.

He couldn't looked away from those worry eyes that seemed to looked inside your soul and study you, learning all your fears and weaknesses, but wait... why was Tyson so close?

"W-where are the others?" Why was his voice so shaky?

"I told them that we would catch up to them, you OK?" his respond was only a small nod.

"We should join them." Tyson moved away from Kai, whom was starting to miss the warm the other had giving him, but decided to put everything at the back of his mind, suddenly Tyson offered his hand to Kai, whom only stared at it and thought about something before accepting it, and both walked to the others whom were already at the park's gate.

Now that Kai had time to think about it, he found himself enjoying the younger boy's company. It was something new to him and he was sure it was new to Tyson too, which made him happy knowing that the midnight haired boy was also enjoying his company as well.

"Come on Tyson lets have more fun!" Max was obviously in high spirits.

"Maxi… I'm tired! Please give me back the key to my room!" Tyson whine and Kai heard another crash and a _loud _'thud' he mentally shudder, someone was going to be in pain tomorrow.

"Tyson are you OK?" that was defiantly Hiro and footsteps were heard as he rushed to his brother's side. Kai had the urge to go and check on him, but… he was _Kai Hiwatari_, damn he hated that last name, just thinking of it made him think about his grandfather that _bastard _he really hoped he went to hell, all he had done was try to make the perfect blader, bullshit! Kai gave a damn, and so he tried to think of something _more_ pleasant, something he thought it would be impossible since half of his live had being hell, literal!

Just imagine his surprised when once again his mind was filled with mental pictures of no other than Tyson, and all he could think about was these new feelings.

"You see Tyson, it wasn't that bad, and you only got a small cut!" Kai briefly wondered that _maybe _someone might have spiked the punch… _Nah, it couldn't be, could it? _Now the teen knew that letting your mind wander lose was a _very_ bad idea, it gave you reasons to get zone out and not pay attention.

"Whatever, Max I want to sleep _now!"_ Kai could practically see Tyson's face turning red from anger and pouting which made him look cuter. He didn't stop his thought again like last time, he was rather use to it and quite liked them. He was also able to form a simple picture of how the party may look like.

He knew his teammates were present, no shit Sherlock, yes defiantly, he was sure he was losing some brain cells. The Demolition Boys, he was amazed that they had actually agreed to come! OK, he couldn't think more it was starting to hurt his head. Yet he knew that all the bladers were in this small hotel room, he was surprised that no guest had complained about the noise that was loud enough to wake the dead.

He turned to look at the clock: '2:43 am' he blinked, maybe letting your mind wander off wasn't such a bad idea after all!

He was hoping that they would leave soon, but luck seemed to abandon him as the music continue.

'_Damn this to hell, when are they going away!' _he sighed and tried to block the music with his pillow, not succeeding at all. There was only one way out and that was to go out there and tell -yell- that it was late and he wanted to sleep, besides he wanted to help his Tyson… _his?_! Yes lack of sleep _does_ affect your brain, and not in a good way either.

He lifted himself from his comfortable and warm bed and walked towards the door, he opened it and stepped outside to the loud music and cringe involuntary, he spotted Tyson and saw that he was about to fall over from exhaustion and confused glanced at the couch.

Tyson could of have crashed there and was surprised seeing Brooklyn and Hiro sitting together. Brooklyn was all ready dead to the world as he slept peacefully in Hiro's arms. He turned to look once again to the midnight-haired boy and saw him moved forward as if he would fall any minute now.

_God, I hope he won't remember this, and if he does I hope he'll forgive me._ He thought as he walked past the pass-out little red-head, also known as Daichi, poor boy couldn't stayed awake for the _show. _He made sure to gain peoples attentions and _accidentally _bumped into Ray to get his full attention. He was now in front of the drowsy teen and he placed both arms around him in a hug and whispered to him, "Are you tired?" he mentally kicked himself for the stupid question, of curse the boy was tired!

"Hey Kai… yes I'm damn tired, you?" his answer was a small nod.

"Well, I have a plan, would you like to help me?" Tyson gave it no thought as seeing the plan was coming from his captain and nodded. Kai sighed in relief that was easy, now came the hard part. He tighten his hold on the midnight-haired boy and with his right hand lifted Tyson's chin, he waited until he knew that he had the blader's attention and without warning his lips were pressed against the surprised boy's and everything fell silent, no sound could be heard except Daichi's and Brooklyn's soft breathing. _Who turned off the music? _Kai thought.

_Kai is kissing me! _The bluenette thought shocked. _…damn he's a good kisser. _Tyson snapped out of his shock and started to follow Kai's example, and wrapped his arms around Kai's neck. Even if he was dead tired he would defiantly remember this. Much to their dismay, they did have to breathe sooner or later, and their lungs were saying sooner.

Kai smiled at the dazed angel in his arms and waited to see if Tyson was alright, when the younger boy smiled back at him he was sure he would be fine and turned to the guests and said evenly, "We're tired, we want to sleep, good-night." And he led Tyson inside his room the door closing with a 'click' sound.

No one made a move until Ray spoked up, "I think we should all go to our own rooms now. Thank-you all for coming, good night!" Everyone said their good nights and left, all were still a little surprise of what they had just witnessed. No one saw the pair of eyes looking at them. Kai finally closed the door shut when he was sure no one was left, Kenny and Hilary had carried the sleeping Daichi to his room, and Hiro had taken Brooklyn with him.

"OK Ty, the cost is clear you can go to your room now." He was able to feel the weight of the other still on top of him, and he moved his eyes to the side, only to find close eyes. _He was really tired._ Mused Kai while shrugging his shoulders gently and catching Tyson in his arms, he thought of taking Tyson to his own room, but stopped remembering that the blond still had the key.

So, it only left one choice, his bed, he put Tyson in the right side and got in himself and cover them both with the sheets, he was about to drift to dreamland when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, he looked to his side to see Tyson snuggled against him, again he felt the same warm that he had felt that time at the park but this time he was able to hold into it. Turning to face Tyson he wrapped his arms around him and whispered…

"…Good-night, _my_ angel." Yes, Kai knew that he had address Tyson as _his,_ but he didn't care, he was blaming everything that had happen to his lack of sleep.

_The End_


End file.
